


I forgot to save this as a draft lmao

by Lunar_Ash



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Sir Pentious x Wrest, Smut, Zombie demon, snake demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Ash/pseuds/Lunar_Ash
Summary: Don't click. This wasn't supposed to be posted yet lmao
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	I forgot to save this as a draft lmao

"My dear, you never did tell me how you died." 

Blood scattered across Wrest's face as she tore an arm off another demon; her hand to hand combat highly contrasting from Sir Pentious' more mechanical style. She shrugged and threw the limb away from her, turning to face the ship he currently manned. "I didn't? Guess it just never came up, then." One of the Egg Bois fell from the ship, splattering a few feet away from her. She grimaced and quickly wiped away the residue. "Dammit, 34! I told you to sssstay away from there!" She wanted to laugh, but was too disgusted by the now spattered Egg Boi. 

The fighting continued; much weaker demons being slain left and right by the duo. The carnage only stopped when Cherri appeared. Sir Pentious wasn't in the mood to deal with her (nor in the mood for an ass kicking- especially in front of Wrest). He was very quick to pull Wrest on to the ship, and get the hell out of there. The ship shook and sputtered with his anxious movements, and all she could do was hold on to as many Egg Bois as she could to keep them all from cracking."Penny, slow down! You're gonna end up killing all of us!" Wrest's words seemed to have fallen on dead ears, but thankfully the erratic movements slowed, and the ship finally landed on the outskirts of the city. "Sssssorry about that. I jussssst.." They both watched as Egg Bois surrounded Wrest, all demanding to be held too.


End file.
